


42. After Tom

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [42]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-04
Updated: 2008-11-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	42. After Tom

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): after Tom  
 **players only. current.**

"You sure you're all packed? I don't want you ringing us from Guatemala telling us you forgot your favourite shorts or something," Ryan teases, bumping Tom with his knee as they sit on the couch, drinking beer and watching football. It's been a long five days. He likes Tom - apart from his fear of gay men, that is - but the guy has been around _constantly_ , forcing Ryan and Sam into separate bedrooms every night, miles of demure safety zone in between them each day. Tom's cab to the airport should arrive soon, but it's not soon enough for Ryan. He wants his hands on Sam with a ferocious hunger.

"I'm not going to Guatemala," Tom says, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to Chile, and if I've forgotten my favourite shorts you can keep them. I'm travelling light anyway." He bumps Ryan back. "When are you guys back in the States?"

"Six weeks?" Ryan asks Sam, not even certain. When he signed on for this, it was totally regardless of schedules -- he just wanted to be with Sam. "Something like that, I think." He sips at his beer. "You going to come visit?"

"Yeah, six weeks," Sam nods.

"I was thinking about it," Tom says, nodding as he reaches for another beer. "I'd like to see this house of yours," he tells Sam. "And you can take me to all the big fucking Hollywood parties. Introduce me to some starlets."

"Only the slutty ones," Ryan promises. "I think I know your type by now," he says with a grin. Of course, having Tom over to their house once Ryan gets it decked out Citadel-style will be a bad idea.

Sam laughs. "Sounds like he's got you pegged," he tells Tom.

"Oh, like I'm any different than you," Tom retorts with a roll of his eyes.

 _You have no idea,_ Sam thinks, but he just grins and winks at Ryan.

"Eh. I'm an ass man, myself," Ryan can't resist saying. "The breasts aren't as important as what's in the back." He snickers and drinks more beer, carefully not meeting Sam's eyes. Or he just might lose it altogether.

Sam almost chokes on his drink and covers with a cough, refusing to look at Ryan. Holy fuck.

"Yeah?" Tom thinks about that, taking Ryan completely seriously. "Jenna didn't seem particularly set that way."

"Yeah, I don't think so either," Ryan agrees. "Not like her friends, damn." Now he throws a look Sam's way. Just checking to make sure he's not choking, right.

Tom grins. "You can say that again. Christ. That Tina. She was really something." He looks over at Sam. "What about you? Did Diane let you in the back door?"

"She offered but I wasn't in the mood," Sam says, still refusing to look at Ryan. "She wanted to fuck both of us though. Me and Ryan."

"Yeah, that's what Ryan said," Tom nods. "I don't know how the hell you guys turned that down."

"Wasn't easy," Ryan murmurs, draining the last of his beer. So far he has admitted only to himself that he was strangely intrigued by the idea, even as it freaked him out. Sam and him, with a girl between them... He thinks he'll tell Sam he wants to try it at Citadel sometime. Where the girl won't be surprised when the two of them kiss each other around her.

"We were being gentlemen," Sam says, taking a drink. "Ryan'd already hooked up with Jenna and it seemed like a shitty thing to do. _Besides_ ," he adds emphatically, overriding whatever else Tom wants to say, "it's not like we won't have another chance, with another girl."

"True," Tom says, sitting up as the gravel out front crunches, followed by the sound of a car horn. "I guess that's me," he says, finishing the last of his beer and pushing himself to his feet. "Fuck." He grins at Ryan. "Well, it's been a real pleasure meeting you," he says, slinging an arm around Ryan's neck and pulling him in for a hug. "Hopefully we'll see each other again in L.A."

"Definitely." Ryan hugs him back. "Take good care of yourself, mate. Good meeting you."

"And you, you fucker," Tom says, turning to Sam and slinging his arm around his neck. "You take care too. Don't work so fucking hard. And stay in touch. You got my fucking email. Use it."

Sam laughs, hugging Tom back. "I will," he promises. "You have a good time with your travels. Send us lots of pictures."

"I will," Tom nods, picking up his knapsack and swinging it over one shoulder. "See you later, mates." Saluting them both as he heads out the door, waves from the driveway and from the car as it pulls out onto the main road.

Ryan waves from the doorstep, waiting until the car turns the corner and is totally out of sight. Then he steps back inside, tugging on Sam. He doesn't know if his lover's got anything planned, but he's not waiting one more minute if he can help it.

Sam slams the door behind them, locking it just in case, but then he's pressing up against Ryan, hands roving over him, tearing at his clothes, mouth on his, hard and hungry and unrelenting.

 _Yes_. Ryan's just as eager, already pulling down Sam's shorts, swiftly taking his cock in hand and stroking it. "Missed you," he gasps. "Need you."

Groaning against Ryan's mouth, Sam nods, moving them towards the bedroom - _their_ bedroom. "You prepped?" he asks, spearing his cock through the circle of Ryan's fingers, their clothes quickly shed.

"Yes, Sir." Oh hell yes. Ryan definitely planned on this. "Today and every day." He trips a little, walking backwards, but catches himself on Sam. "Want you to take me any time." His calves hit the bedframe and he pitches backwards, pulling Sam down with him.

"Turn over," Sam growls, pushing and pulling at Ryan until he has him the way he wants him, cock between his cheeks, nudging at his hole before he gets lined up perfectly and shoves in, so fucking hard his teeth almost rattle with it.

"Fuck!" Ryan cries out with the pain, slammed forward onto his elbows. He pushes back, taking Sam deeper and howling at the force of it. It feels so damn good to yell all he needs to again.

Sam leans back, up on his knees, hands gripping Ryan's hips, cock pistoning in and out of Ryan's ass, the frustration of the past five days poured into his thrusts, into the way he jackhammers his body into Ryan's.

It's overwhelming, in the best of ways. Ryan claws at the bedspread, trying to find a grip. Finally gives up and just braces one hand against the wall to keep from slamming his head into it. An image flashes through his mind - Diane in this same bed - and he bears down on Sam, determined to erase her memory.

"Oh, god, you feel so fucking good," Sam groans, the words gritted through his teeth, his fingers digging deeper, on purpose, laying down bruises, bruises he wants to see for days. His eyes flickering between the blond head in front of him, that long muscular stretch of perfect golden skin, and that hole, that greedy hole that just keeps taking his cock again and again.

"God yes fuck me. Fuck me," Ryan gasps, straining against Sam. He feels every thrust to his core, hard and possessive. So damn deep he could cry. "Please!" he shouts, the breath driven out of him on every surge forward. "Please mark me!"

Leaning forward, Sam shoves a hand under Ryan, grasping his cock and stroking, working him roughly, his touch unforgiving as he drives into him, more brutal than ever. "Fuck, fuck," he grits out, hips starting to stutter. "Fucking come for me, boy," he growls, managing four more thrusts before his orgasm slams right into him, like a fucking freight train.

Ryan whines, the grip on his cock so tight it drives tears from his eyes. He spills hot and hard, Sam's fingers slipping on him just a bit. Sam's seed claiming him from the inside, filling him. Weak now, he quakes around his lover, his hand dropping back to the bed as he fights just to stay up.

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathes, easing his grip on Ryan, both cock and hip. He pulls out, flopping to one side, one hand reaching out to tug Ryan down against him, pull him in close, lips pressed to his temple. "That was... fuck." He shakes his head, unable to even come up with the right word to describe it.

"Mmm." Ryan's heart is still thundering, his breaths still coming fast and rough. He whimpers softly, then mutters, "You know what I get like... when I haven't been fucked in a week." It's kind of the way they met.

"Yeah, I do know," Sam murmurs, smile widening into a grin. "Slut."

"Your slut," Ryan retorts, kissing the corner of Sam's mouth. "Tom's great, but he was driving me crazy. A guy who drinks that much should really sleep more."

Sam laughs, brushing his lips against Ryan's. "He's always been like that," he says, shaking his head, amused. "It's the reason his company's willing to let him disappear on them for a year. He can do pretty much any shift."

"He told me about you in school," Ryan says, grinning at the memory. "Said you used to get in trouble in class because you spent all your time dogging the girls."

"I don't know about _all_ my time," Sam says but he knows it's true. "But yeah, I spent an awful lot of time going after them. And unlike my mates, I was pretty damn successful."

Ryan chuckles. "Of course you were. Setting a precedent."

"Yeah, but you know _why_ I was successful?" Sam asks, not sure whether he should really admit this or not.

Ryan lifts an eyebrow, surprised by the question. "Because you're hot and confident and gorgeous?" It seems like the logical explanation.

"Well, yeah," Sam grins. "But so are a lot of my mates. The difference is I'd tell girls I didn't need to sleep with them, that I'd respect them if they didn't want go all the way, and then I'd back off and not push and nine times out of ten, that was enough to seal the deal. They'd be the ones tugging my clothes off a couple hours later."

Considering, Ryan nods. "That would totally have worked with me," he jokes, as if he hadn't been ready to tear Sam's clothes off within minutes of meeting him. Then he grins. "You manipulative bastard. I love that about you."

"And here I was thinking you might not respect me anymore," Sam says with a laugh, kissing Ryan softly on the mouth. "Fuck, I'm glad Tom's gone. It was driving me fucking nuts having him here when all I wanted was time alone with you."

"You can have as much of me as you want now," Ryan whispers, still smiling. Thrilled through at the way Sam feels. "No one between us."

"Yeah." Sam nods, running his hand over Ryan's hip. "But before we move on, is there anything you want to ask me about anything Tom said or anything I did with Diane? Are you okay with what happened with Jenna?"

The question makes Ryan pause in thought. "I can't do that again, what I did to Jenna. No matter that she was cheating on her boyfriend," he murmurs, still feeling a pang of guilt over the whole thing, how he had lied with his body. "I would have done Diane, though," he says after a moment, a little worried what Sam might think of him for that. "With you."

"That would have been hot," Sam says, "although I don't think she would have been much into having us pay each other any attention." A hint of bitterness in his voice.

Ryan strokes his finger along Sam's cheekbone. "Next time," he suggests. "We can share a girl from Citadel, and I'll kiss you blind while we do it."

Sam cocks jerks lightly, starting to fill a little again and he grins, kissing Ryan. "Now _that_ sounds like a plan," he whispers. "'Cause I only want someone who's turned on by watching us together."

Ryan flushes slightly; he hadn't even thought about that aspect. "Deal," he whispers. "We've got lots to do now that Tom's gone."

Sam grins. "Starting with no clothes," he says, nipping at Ryan's bottom lip. "I want you naked for the next week, unless someone comes to the door or you need to go out. And I want you on your knees when I come home, waiting for me. I'll call you when I'm leaving the set."

Now warmth floods Ryan, and he nods slowly. "Yes, Sir," he breathes. His cock starts to fill and swell, and he rolls to straddle Sam. "Will you be able to concentrate at work, knowing I'm at home naked, just waiting for you to have your wicked way with me?"

"Hm. That's true," Sam says, sliding his hands down Ryan's back to his ass, fingers delving between his cheeks. "Maybe I'll have to call you. Have you talk dirty to me while I jerk off in my trailer."

With a groan, Ryan spreads his thighs further, opening himself. "And what about me?" he asks, although he suspects he already knows the answer.

"What about you?" Sam teases, pressing his fingers in, Ryan still loose and open, his come right there. Fuck.

His eyes slipping shut, Ryan pushes back on Sam's fingers, his breath starting to rush. "Do I get to come too, or will you leave me aching, waiting for you to come home?"

"What do you think?" Sam murmurs, lifting his head to lick a long line from the base of Ryan's throat to his jaw. His fingers pushing deeper, stretching Ryan wider.

Ryan tilts his head back, melting for his lover with a whimper. "I think the answer's in the question," he says with a soft laugh. "You'll love it even more knowing that you're torturing me." He begins to rock on Sam's fingers, fucking himself.

Sam nods, nipping at Ryan's throat, his cock pressed hard and aching against his boy's stomach. "Yeah, I will, but then again, I might have to let you come visit me on set. Fuck you in my trailer," he whispers, biting a little harder, his hands stilling, letting Ryan do all the work. "Plug you like I did the last time we were here and keep filling you up all day long."

"Oh god." Ryan braces his hands on the bed and fucks himself faster, lust streaking through him. Between Sam's mouth and his fingers, Ryan could come like this, just like this. It shouldn't shock him but it does. "Mark me," he gasps, "please. Want to wear your bruises."

Sam groans at the words and bites harder, moving from shoulder to shoulder, curved of neck, bared throat, nipping and sucking, blood rising to the surface, hard, pinpricking the skin under his mouth, one bruise after another laid as quickly as he can.

Ryan whimpers, dizzy with ecstasy. He drops his hand to clasp Sam's cock, stroking it swiftly against his belly. He grinds down on his lover's fingers, coring himself open. "Please," he begs, "please let me come for you, Sir!"

Sam nods, bites at Ryan's mouth, his eyes locked on his lover's face as he gives his permission. "Go ahead, do it, boy. For me."

It's everything Ryan needs. His prick rubs against Sam's and he shoots hot, spilling over his fingers as he works his lover's cock. He tips his head back with a cry, his breath thundering in his chest.

Sam follows Ryan over, cock spurting thick and heavy, coating Ryan's fingers and adding to the glorious mess between them. He eases his fingers from Ryan's body, wiping them on the sheets and cupping Ryan's face in his hands, kissing him again and again.

Ryan kisses Sam back just as furiously, unable to catch his breath. He can hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. "Love you," he gasps, bracing splayed hands against the bed, shivering with the force of his aftershocks, "love you."

"Love you too," Sam breathes against Ryan's mouth, holding him close. "More than I ever thought possible," he whispers.

Grinning, Ryan drops to the bed in a controlled collapse, wrapping his arms around his lover in turn. "That's me," he whispers, happy from his head to his toes. "Master of the impossible."  



End file.
